Mlp: OC Adventure
by KaleByte
Summary: This story is about a pony named clumsy pencil who has little story's and problems. I would love to have your OC's so I could write sub-chapters about them! I would like to thank everyone who has sent them and sorry if I haven't put them in the story yet. I plan to add your OC's as main characters as well but only to the most intresting, non-marry sue characters out there!
1. Chapter 1

MLP: OC adventure.

This is chapter 1 of a many chapters to come about a unicorn (Clumsy Pencil) and his friends who are all OC's going on adventures and basically experiencing everyday life like: going to high school and just doing their thing. If you put your OC description in the review and their personality I will be happy to put them in the story

 **CHAPTER 1: Clumsy Pencil**

The day was new, fresh as one little pony peered out of his house and began to walk to the morning market, and this pony was no other than clumsy pencil. He was a small, shy, dark green unicorn who hasn't quite got his cutie mark yet. His mane was naturally black but he dyed the ends green for his love of green, he walked his way through pony Ville at the crack of dawn every day to avoid the morning rush and always sat at the end of the town at the end of his walk to see the sunrise. "It's more beautiful every day." He whispered to himself but suddenly swoosh! A dark blue Pegasus flew by, it was no other than Valiant Sapphire, he has his morning fly every day before going back to bed at his house right next to the famous Rainbow dashes'. Clumsy pencil sat with one big smile as he slowly saw every pony came out of their homes wide eyed and still yawning but there was some pony who wasn't yawing. Another swoosh sends Clumsy smashing into the tree he was sitting at, it was the infamous Lightning Clash, he's always awake and never sleeps.

"HI CLUMSY!" yelled Lightning Clash, he was a very big high flyer and always hung out with pinkie pie. He suddenly ran back home, most likely to do wing ups. "Ow my head" sighed Clumsy as he rubbed it slowly he stood up and went to the local library to see if twilight had the newest book on alternate dimensions. As he walked over to twilight's tree house, he noticed something odd, no ponies were at the markets except apple jack buying more fertilizer for the new area of apple trees they were planting. "Hey AJ, were is everypony?" he said in a curious voice as he looked around "Those ponies have all skedaddled down to the town hall, sugar cube" she said in a southern accent. Clumsy quickly diverted his path to the town hall, what could they all be doing down there? Maybe something happened to Sweet Pop! Sweet Pop was Clumsy's girlfriend, he was always paranoid that if something bad happened it was to her.

Clumsy ran to towards the town hall. When he got there he found that the only problem was him interrupting the mayor's speech showing the new grape soda purifier, Clumsy stood there speechless as he saw Sweet Pop show the new machine her and her family will be using to help in there grape soda business, Clumsy designed it and built it, of course he was credited but he didn't care. About five minutes after the speech Clumsy still was frozen from the stunning beauty of Sweet Pop, Right on the five minute mark pinkie pie and Lightning Clash came running to pack up the party things pinkie over setup. That's when Clumsy snapped out of it and ran to the library where he found Twilight reading a book he didn't recognize.

"Hey twilight!" Clumsy said in a happy up tuned voice, Twilight let out a tiny scream and quickly put the book behind her "Um, what were you reading?" Twilight let out a little sweat and replied "Nothing, nothing at all!" she had her worried face so Clumsy didn't think anything of it "Uh yeah just here to get the book on alternate dimensions." She suddenly forgot about whatever she was doing and dropped the book she was carrying and ran over to the bookshelf "I'm sure it's here somewhere!" said an obsessed Twilight. Clumsy picked up the book Twilight was reading and quietly read the title to himself "The Book of Ever wish?" he popped it into his grocery pouch and wrote it in the borrow and returns book. "Never mind Twilight I'll come back for it later, bye!"

Clumsy walked home knowing he took the book without telling Twilight but he had done it before when Twilight was asleep from working too hard and she didn't seem to mind it that time so what would be the problem, but she seemed pretty keen that he didn't see the book. Clumsy was so busy thinking that he walked right into Sweet Pop, "Easy there Clumsy, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Clumsy replied with a cute little shy smile "Nothing just busy thinking about something…" Sweet Pop could tell that the conversation seemed to bother Clumsy so she added something she thought would comfort him "Don't forget that after tomorrow we can afford a house together." Clumsy still lived with his mom so this was a big relief. "Hey Clumsy maybe you can get your cutie mark in decorating." Sweet Pop loved making little jokes about Clumsy's lack of cutie mark, it didn't disturb Clumsy at all only added a little amusement in his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Here comes the B-day

**MLP: OC Adventure**

Hey, if you're reading this then you read chapter 1! Or you didn't. If you didn't please read chapter 1, it explains the characters and please don't hate, if you don't like it then please just move on I'm doing this out of joy not for perfection. With that said let's start chapter 2. Oh yeah this part is a crossover of another fanfic worker, his OC is Lighting Clash, the one from chapter 1.

 **Chapter 2: B-day is coming…**

 **3 months later…**

The Day was bright, maybe to bright. It was the first day of spring and clumsy pencil's birthday was only the day after, but he didn't care, his only care was that he could go on his walks again, but this time it was mid-day. "Wow, I really got to get back into routine." Clumsy sighed as he made it through the crowds of ponies trying to get the last wheel of cheese. He made it to the quitter part of town and noticed that Apple Jack was still getting snow out of some of the trees since she was sick the day before. Clumsy was too busy looking at AJ that he accidently walked straight into fluttershy. "Oh my, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Cried Fluttershy "No, it was my fault, I'm so Clumsy!" they both had a little laugh then both parted ways. Clumsy made his way home, it was much bigger than his old crummy apartment and he lived with his girlfriend Sweet pop. They both had their own rooms and were quite a happy couple, Sweet pop still worked for the family business whilst Clumsy worked at home in the back room making little gadgets that usually blow up in his face, but at least once a day one of his inventions would work perfectly. "Wish my cutie mark was in this." Said Clumsy as he put his new more powerful bass cannon into the invention box. Clumsy descends from a family of drawers who were insanely good at drawing, but he was very Clumsy when it came to drawing, hence the name.

Clumsy had had enough of thinking about more ideas for the day, he left the room while turning the light of with his tail and went to his room. Clumsy was a huge gamer and usually went to the local arcade but his favorite was playing _Call of Cutie: Adorable Warfare,_ he always played it at least once a day unless he was sick, he couldn't stand playing that game while sick. "Luna-116, take the flag, I'll protect your 9 to 3 o'clock!" Just as Clumsy's squad was going to win the Internet cut out "No!" his cry could be heard all over Pony Ville. Suddenly Sweet Pop ran in to see Clumsy curled into a ball on the ground "What's wrong?!" He said nothing for a while then cried "The internets out!" he did a rarity style cry on his bed and suddenly fell to sleep.

Sweet Pop smiled then wrote on a slimy note and stuck it to his head, it described how there was a power surge at Canterlot castle and that may be the reason for the internet outage. Clumsy slept soundly until it reached midnight, he woke up on the floor with his but in the air. He got up and walked out to see if Sweet Pop was still up, and sure enough she was! She was reading a book in bed and looked wide awake. Clumsy walked in and whispered "Hey, sorry about before." She giggled and invited him into bed.

 **Warning!**

 **The next scene has been voted in and well it gets to a weird point so skip if you don't like! You have been warned…**

Clumsy shuffled into Sweet's bed and laid softly as she rested her head on his chest. They both stayed laid still for a while before Sweet pop moved her right knee up a little over were Clumsy's penis was. She looked up at him as it obviously made in move a little. Clumsy woke to find Sweet Pop on him as she let out a guilty smile. Clumsy noticed something was cold just below his mid-section, when he looked he had never blushed so much in his life!

She was clopping over him! She blushed while smiling with her tongue out. She then when up to his face and stared deeply into his eyes and said "Ever snacked on a grapes on your birthday?" she said this while turning around and sitting down on his face. Clumsy had no idea what to do, this was their first sexual encounter so he did what he thought he had to. Sweet pop let out a loud screech then a slow moan as Clumsy slowly stuck his tongue inside her vagina and started French kissing it at the same time.

Sweet pop moaned slowly before getting up and moving back a little before laying down and telling Clumsy to "Put your horn in me!" She moaned while grabbing the bedsheets and gasping. Clumsy did as she said for an hour or so before yawing. "You bored darling?" said Sweet Pop in a seductive voice. She slowly put her ass just above his penis and said "So which hole?" She giggled as she rubbed her vagina up and down his penis. "Uhh, ass?" he said in a scared tone. Sweet pop smiled and slowly put her ass above his penis and pressed down. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she slowly lifted back up. "How about we stick to door number 1?" she said as she pushed his dick into her vagina. Clumsy couldn't believe the feeling and started using his magic to through things around the room as he cried in joy.

Sweet Pop let out a huge moan as she slowly reached climax. "I love you." She puffed out before "ARGH!" she pushed herself of to their original way they were sleeping. Before they fell asleep Sweet Pop exclaimed "I can't feel my legs!" then suddenly fell asleep. Clumsy smiled and whispered to himself "Me to!" before falling asleep.

Clumsy woke to find himself in Sweet Pop's bed with Sweet Pop still asleep, he softly kissed her on the her fore head and just about he was going to get up he noticed that lighting Clash was right in front of him "Um, I swear I just got here!" he covered his eyes and didn't seem to surprised to see them in the same bed "Early birthday gift eh." Said Lightning in a teasing voice. Clumsy blushed and got out of bed "Well it's your birthday, were do you want to go?"

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**MLP: OC Adventure**

Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed the story so far and if not I hope you can find happiness somewhere else! So I was wondering if you guy's wanted a prologue and if so if you wanted your OC's to be old friends with Clumsy or not.

 **Chapter 3: Cutie marks for the win!**

Two weeks later…

Clumsy sat on the public bench while waiting for the stupid parade to pass. It was cutie mark celebration day and of course everyone was completely obsessed with it and even Clumsy's best friend, Lighting Clash, deserted him to help set it up. Three little fillies came along and sat on the bench as well "I guess this is where the blank flanks sit?" said a small white filly while laughing with a darker coloured filly. Clumsy had already had a bad day so he used his magic to pick up a bucket from across the street and dropped it on her head.

The little fillies laughed as the two bullies walked away. "Wow, thanks mister!" said the little yellow one. Clumsy gave a smile before they walked away. He then got up and quickly past between two floats and made his way home. "Hey Sweet Pop, I'm home!" he said in a loud voice. But no response, she was probably still at work getting her special grape soda ready for the occasion. Clumsy went upstairs to her bedroom, usually she left a note or something in her room for Clumsy to find.

No, nothing. Clumsy walked over to his room to take a look, if Sweet Pop thought it was a way for Clumsy to get his cutie mark that's where she would put it. And sure enough there was a flier for an original song contest, it read "Contest for creative song writers and performers, song must be original and performed by lyric writer!" Clumsy loved the idea of it so he took a good minute to write his song and took a long 2 minutes to write music sheets. (As you can see I'm writing sarcastically and that Clumsy didn't really care.) Clumsy dragged himself to the show and signed himself up for the show last minute.

Clumsy watched back stage to see how serious these ponies were. "Wow!" He exclaimed as he could tell that the other competitors had worked on their songs for months on hand while Clumsy spent a lousy three minutes on it. It was time for Clumsy to shine, he slowly walked on stage using his magic to carry his instruments with him such as; Drums, guitars (Electric and bass), key board and his lucky custom Living tomb stone microphone. He popped his head set on so he didn't get distracted by the crowds of people in the audience. He used his magic to play all instruments at once. He was amazing, no better, he was like an Alicorn of music.

As minutes passed he started to glow. The beam of white light flashed then faded when the song ended. Clumsy rubbed his eyes and took at his flank. And sure enough there was a picture on his flank like a cutie mark, "no it couldn't be…" but sure enough it was! It was a microphone with a pencil facing the other way like an X. Sweet Pop ran on stage and gave him a hug. "You did it Clumsy" She said as they hugged. Clumsy celebrated at home with his friends before going to bed, it had been a long day and he needed his sleep. Clumsy slept until about midnight when he felt something crawl in the bed. He freaked out a little before realizing it was Sweet crawling in the bed, he sighed and cuddled and had a nice sleep.

 **THE END**

SOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry this wasn't as long as the other ones but I was busy writing the side chapter! And I have been very busy with school, wish this was my school work!


	4. Side Chapter 1

**MLP: OC Adventure**

Thank you all for your support, because of that this side chapter about YOUR OC's! don't worry I'm putting them in the main story as well, this is just for you guys! So sit back and wait for chapter 3 because it was hard to make think of what to put in a side chapter instead! Hope you Brony's/pegasitster like XOXO

P.S: these side chapters will not always be about Scarlet, just one I plucked from the review that wasn't fourth wall breaking or a marry sue! (Ok scar is kinda a merry sue.)

 **Side Chapter 1: Scarlet's life…**

The class 5-B at Pony Ville highschool was watching the clock "Fifteen seconds…" they all whispered except one, this little Pegasus's name was Scarlet or Scar for short, she was sitting finishing her friend's homework, she knew that they went to a Living Tombstone concert during the day and snuck out. That was just who Scarlet was a little Pegasus with a light blue coat and a strawberry blonde mane, she was a girly girl but really helpful, she never stopped and had a fight but simply talked it out. But she's no marry sue, she was a little bit to helpful, if a friend said "Could you help me with my work?" she would do all their work for the next three months. As the bell went all the students bolted out the class dragging along Scar.

As she was walking home she caught up with some of her friends which included; speedy, at least that was what everybody called him, Ruby who was Scar's best friend she had a green coat and slightly red-green mane. As they walked home Ruby broke off from their group and walked too her front porch. "See ya guys" she said in a cheerful. As she entered her house there was nothing but yelling and fighting between her two sisters and mother. She kept a smile and walked by the battle field and waltzed into her room. Every day she wrote in her diary, ate an apple, and went to bed. But that night she didn't, she stayed up until she was sure everyone was asleep then snuck outside. Scar did this every year on this day because on this night was when the stars were the brightest and she would always count all the starts and make a wish for every single one.

As she was busy counting the stars they soundly lost their brightness and disappeared. Scar looked over the horizon to see the sun rise, she let out a yawn and slowly flew back into bed. A big bang made her wings expand wide as she opened her eyes in a wide eyed frown. "Wake up, or you'll be late…" Scar's mother stopped mistaking the surprised wing span for a wing boner. She slowly waked out with an awkward expression on her face. Scar didn't care, she decided to skip school because how ahead she was in her classes, so slowly but surely she fell back to sleep.

Scarlet woke up, realising it was mid-day. "I wonder if Mr. Clumsy has any work need done?" Scarlet said with a yawn, she usually went to Clumsy's when she was bored and she was also doing her work experience there. She got of bed and flew over to her closet and picked out a nice lab coat with pretty pink stickers over it. She headed over to Clumsy's and was about to enter when she heard something from inside the house, a constant banging noise. Scarlet decided that it was probably Clumsy working on something he didn't need help with or, well she didn't want to think of the or. She left one of her famous pink stickers on his door to show she was there. She headed to the front of sugar cube corner and waited, for what? For one colt by the name of Rising Yeast. He was a shy little pony with a light brown coat and dark brown mane and tail. She was one of her best friends, but secretly she had a crush on him. His special recipes' all included muffins, muffins this and muffins that, it's all he would talk about, in fact his nick name was muffin top for his colours and his obsession. Suddenly Rising Yeast walked out, this made Scar's wings slowly expand. "Uh, you ok there Scar?" said Yeast in a awkward voice. "Huh? OH! Yeah I'm fine you just startled me is all!" Scar shouted giving of a fake smile hiding her embarrassing wings. "Well, ok lets go then!" Said Rising Yeast in a happy tone. They slowly walked off into the horizon, Scarlet was about to tell her that she liked him, but like every day she couldn't build the courage.

 **THE END.**

 **Hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 4

**MLP OC Adventure**

Hey, hope you liked the story so far. Please tell me if you want side chapter 2 or if you want more scenes like in chapter 2. Anyway here's chapter 4.

 **Chapter 4: If lyrics were the end of it…**

1 day area…

Clumsy paced in front of the mirror checking out his cutie mark. "Wow, what luck!" whispered as he looked in the mirror. "Clumsy, Lighting Clash is here!" yelled Sweet Pop from down stairs. Clumsy rushed down stairs to meet Lightning Clash when he noticed something odd, he was jumpy as usual but was wearing a fancy looking tie. "Um, what's with the tie Lightning?" Said Clumsy with a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah that's why I'm here. There's this pony who wants to meet you! He makes clothes and wants you to be on his catalogue!" Clumsy looked in confusion "So, what's with the tie?" Lightning smiled and said. "That's what they pay me in!"

They both walked across Pony Ville to the store, well it wasn't much of a store, more of a home business. But they both went in and Lightning waited by the door. Clumsy walked in and noticed two pony's standing by a table, Clumsy knew the one on the left. It was Valiant Sapphire! One of Clumsy's friends from school. They both noticed Clumsy and Valiant left as the other one put the paper they were looking at away. "Hey, I'm Pen Sketch, I usually draw but I'm working on a project with some friends!" Pen Sketch was a nice unicorn that seemed to always smile, in a non-creepy way. "I invited you because of your performance last night, it has made you a big name and I wanted to know if you wanted to be a model for my new clothes line!"

Clumsy blushed before saying "I'm no fashion pony but if you know Valiant sure!" Pen Sketch smiled when he heard the name "Pen Sketch and I have been friends for quite some time, I believe we met at one of pinkie's party's?" He seemed to zone out for a second before coming back to earth. "Oh right, clothes, try this on!" He handed Clumsy a pile of clothes and said "Try some of these on, you'd look great in all of these!" Clumsy looked in the pile of clothes and saw plenty of different styles, there was a vest and fedora, top hats and canes. Clumsy put on a snazzy looking vest and fedora. "Great choice!" Smiled Pen as he setup his camera. "Now give me a business look, great now untie that tie and give me a naughty look!" They continued for about two hours before they stopped and had a look at the pictures, Clumsy really didn't think anything much, he was modest when it came to things like that.

But Pen Sketch loved them. "There perfect thanks!" Clumsy left the building and walked towards sugar cube corner. As Clumsy entered, he noticed his apprentice Scar sitting at a table staring at the main counter were a baker of muffins was giving away cheap muffins for charity. Clumsy walked over and bought one muffin for a bit and sat at Scar's table. "Your no different than usual." He said in a joking voice, her wings were wide spread and she was blushing with her tongue slightly hanging out. Scar ignored him and kept staring at the pony. "His name is Rising Yeast, and he's perfect in every way!" she said while staring at him. "A merry sue character eh? Well maybe I'll solve that mystery another day." He said while stuffing a muffin down his throat.

He walked home and finished wiping the crumbs of his face. As he got home he could see a note on the porch, it looked like it was on the door but some pony took it down, it read "Dear Clumsy pencil, we have left this package and hope you will make good use of it, Love C&L." Package? What package? Clumsy walked in to see Sweet Pop frozen as if she'd seen a ghost. She was staring at this package that was life sized pony shaped. Clumsy hoped it wasn't what he thought it was and tore of the wrapping paper. It was a metal body! It was hollowed and had the words KalEbYTe: 780 indented on the side.

Clumsy took the metal body into his work shop as Sweet Pop snapped out of it. He was able to get Scar from sugar cube corner into the office and they were able to make a stable A.I by the end of the day. "Hello, I am KaleByte…" it then stalled and crashed as it was about to finish it's sentence. "We don't have the technology to make a stable A.I and have the A.I move the body around as well!" Scarlet screamed. It was late and Scar left but Clumsy stayed, but after a while called it a night and through a blanket over the robot after he turned it off. "Night buddy, see ya' in the morning." Said Clumsy as he struggled to get to bed. Sweet Pop snuck in the room and laid in Clumsy's bed. "Didn't even ask this time!" He said in a joking voice "I've had day and too tired for 'that'! I'm here because that robot thing scares the changeling out of me!" she snuggled closer as she fell asleep, and slowly but surely so did Clumsy.

 **THE END!**

 **Hey hope you liked, took me a while to think of the plot even if it was short!**


	6. Chapter 5

MLP OC Adventure

Hey guys, I'm still making awesome pony fics, hope you enjoy chapter 5! Oh and I edited chapter 2 and its blushing awesomeness so please like!

 **Chapter 5: High school reunion of Valiant Sapphire**

Five days later…

Clumsy was walking over to his old High school, Vinyl Scratch and Valiant Sapphire had invited him to the high school reunion, they were the ones who set it up. Clumsy couldn't wait to talk to valiant sapphire again! It had been about five years since they both had a proper talk or discussion. Clumsy made it to Pony Ville school of study with Sweet Pop who was wearing a beautiful Black and purple dress. Clumsy wore one of the many ties that Pen Sketch had laying around, he also wore one of his fanciest headsets and a blue leather jacket, he didn't really care about the formal rule.

Clumsy and Sweet Pop were greeted by the principle of the school. Clumsy walked down some of the halls while Sweet Pop walked over to the main party, Clumsy trotted over to the trophy case and stared at the big trophy in the middle that read "Winner of the yearly science games!" Clumsy loved reading it to himself over and over, the trophy was for a competition that spans all across equestria. On the bottom it read the Pony that won it for the school "Clumsy Pencil!" he loved the way that it spelt his name, it was on a gold plague on the base of the statue with the letters coloured in red. He noticed a note next to the trophy.

He looked left and right before opening the glass door and reading it. "Dear Mr Pencil, we hope your getting along on that robot base we sent you. It was a gift from us and we hope you didn't dislike it. Our name will come soon enough but for now, we stay hidden. Love L&C." He read the note before giggling out. "Thanks whoever you are." Clumsy was then tapped on the shoulder. He sprung around before realising it was only Sweet Pop, they both walked to the main party were they met some old friends. Clumsy had a look around and saw Valiant Sapphire who was having a chat with Vinyl Scratch. "Oh, hey Clumsy!" He said with a cheery tone. "Hey Valiant!" they both chattered until the party ended.

As it closed and everyone left pinkie pie popped up and shouted "AFTER PARTY AT MY PLACE!" every pony sprinted to her house before partying long through the night. Clumsy had to sit down because they used him as the bottle in spin the bottle. He finally found somewhere to sit, he looked around and saw Scarlet asking Rising yeast something, he knew what it was but never approached her about it. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lightning Clash talking to Pinkie Pie's cousin Fun Bun, they walked upstairs after a few seconds and Clumsy was feeling better. He got up and tried to find the bathroom upstairs, now you must know he was really busting to find the toilet and REALLY needed to go!

He came across a room with no door sign hanging and opened it. Unfortunately, for him it turned out that it was Fun Bun's room. Inside was Lighting Clash and Fun But having drunk sex on her bed. By the time they noticed Clumsy he had already seen too much, and peed at her bedroom entrance. Clumsy slowly walked out of their room and closed the door, he walked down stairs and found Sweet Pop looking bored and quickly grabbed her hoof and ran straight home. Sweet Pop gasped for air as she slowly got out of Clumsy's bed. "What got you stirred up." She said panting and gasping "I can't feel my legs!" she slowly cried happily.

Clumsy smiled and said, "That party had more going on upstairs." Sweet Pop smiled and said with a joking manner "Let me guess, pinkie pie and some random young stallion?" Clumsy shook his head and said with a tired look in his eye "It was her cousin and Lightning…" before he said anymore he fell to sleep. Sweet Pop popped back into his bed and cuddled close before whispering. "That's awesome…"

 **THE END**

 **Hopped you guy's liked!**

 **It wasn't the easiest chapter to write!**


	7. Chapter 6

**MLP OC Adventure**

Hey, I have run out of most ideas so please send more OC's for me to do! I'm very low on the idea tank!

 **Chapter 6: KaleByte's rise…**

Clumsy walked over to the door of his lab and shut it as he had once again attempted to make the A.I of KaleByte. He yawned as he closed the door and walked out, but he was unaware that KaleByte was functioning perfectly in the lab. "Uh, where am I?" It said in a robotic tone. It put his right hoof on his head and rubbed it, "What am I?" it said with a notice of his metal exterior. It walked over to the desk across on the other side of the room, on it laid blueprints that had all failed for KaleByte's microprocessor and personality chip. Alongside it sat a small part with a label of 'Holo-chip' written on it. KaleByte slowly walked towards what looked like another pony in the corner, "Hello?" It statically said before softly tapping it on the shoulder. BAM! A sudden beam of light covered the other pony, but it wasn't a pony, it was a body! They were other creations by Clumsy Pencil that were meant to be stronger than the one sent in the mail.

KaleByte looked as it noticed the other body had more corners and edges, it was also more colourful then it's. KaleByte walked slowly backwards and accidently got its foot stuck on a bucket on the floor. It tripped and slid before it finally landed with a bang! The door slid open as Clumsy and Scarlet walked into the room. "I swear I heard something Mr. Pencil!" Said Scarlet with a scared tone. KaleByte got up slowly as the paper that fell on him slowly fell to the ground. Scarlet fainted and fell on the floor, Clumsy was too tired to be scared, "Good try Scar, who's in there, Sweet Pop?" He said before the robot replied with a, "Sweet Pop?" Clumsy suddenly realized there was no one in the robot body. "Yes I did it!" he shouted before running to the robot, "Tell me what's your name?" KaleByte didn't know how to reply other than, "I don't know." It said. Clumsy let another burst of joy, "It's sentient, but that voice, what kind of voice you want?" KaleByte looked in the mirror across the room. "Male, I'd prefer a male voice." He said. Clumsy looked up and down around him, "I'm sorry I couldn't colour your silver body, the paint dripped of like water!" He exclaimed as he circled him.

"Uh, that's ok but who am I, what am I?" KaleByte looked at his hooves and gave a sad expression with his eyes, "I'm not organic, I'm metal." He whispered to himself while Clumsy listened while searching through a metal toolbox. "I'm sorry, if I could have made you with skin and spell I would have." He said while pulling out a screwdriver. "Here take this and open the flap on your body and twist the big screw with this, it'll change your voice to any way you like it." KaleByte picked up the screwdriver and adjusted his voice to a normal sort of stallion voice, but the static wouldn't go, they both didn't seem to mind.

Clumsy grabbed a little device that looked like it was out of a ghost movie and scanned KaleByte, "You seem to have no wiring or welding faults, let me plug you in and run some diagnostic test." Clumsy plugged a cord into KaleByte's head port, he then wrote some code into the computer, "You might feel a slight tingly sensation." Said Clumsy as he pressed three separate keys on a console. KaleByte's eyes started to glitch. "Whoa." Said KaleByte in a high pitched voice."ok all your physical template should function correctly, now you name is KaleByte, you're a robot and you seem to have a male functioning system. So here you are!" Clumsy stuck a gold sticker on KaleByte's forehead. KaleByte looked in the mirror and said "What's this?" Clumsy smiled and laughed. "I _always_ put gold stickers on the inventions that work, the rest blow up." They both chuckled before Sweet Pop walked in with a pot on her head and a wooden spoon swinging it like a sword, "Get out of my house!" she shouted before noticing Clumsy talking to KaleByte, "That _'thing'_ works?!" Sweet Pop exclaimed as she walked towards it and tapping it with the wooden spoon, "Please stop doing that." Said KaleByte, Sweet Pop bounced back and hit the door frame. Clumsy and KaleByte laughed, Sweet Pop giggled before telling them, "Dinner is almost ready so come to the kitchen, and what does he eat?" KaleByte laughed before saying. "My fuel tank boils down food and uses the energy to make a fuel source, and also I was built with taste buds so no Brussel sprouts please!" they all laughed and headed out of the room.

The End

Hope you guys likey


	8. Chapter 7 (WARNING: CLOP)

**OC Adventure: Chapter 7**

 _Warning: This whole chapter is a Clop chapter so if you don't like clop then please leave or stay if you want to read something new._

 _Sometime in the near week…_

Clumsy collapsed. Sweet Pop giggled as the small amount of items in his saddle bags was enough to make him sweat and fatigue. She had double the saddle bags with double the wait and didn't break a sweat. Clumsy slowly got to his hooves and lifted the saddle bags with his magic "That's much better" he panted, Sweet Pop nuzzled him on the cheek and said with a musical note "I'm going to find my father's grape stand, I know how much you like grape juice." She walked off as Clumsy threw his face in his fore hooves, she had said it aloud throughout the market and Clumsy hated to be talked to like a child, "I'm not a foal!" he whispered angrily as several fillies laughed across from the opposite stall.

As they got home Clumsy put both of his saddle bags in the kitchen and headed towards his room, "Aren't you going to help me put these away?" Clumsy stopped just before he stepped in his room, he had completely forgot what where in the saddle bags and really didn't want to deal with it but he also didn't want to make Sweet Pop feel like a slave. "I was just grabbing my USB that has that new movie on it, you know that romantic comedy starring Atom Bearer?" He shivered at the thought of watching another bad romantic comedy starring that awful actor. "Oh, how romantic. Ok, you can do that once we have finished unpacking these." Clumsy dragged himself into the kitchen and used his now weak magic to pack away all the different cereals and fruits.

Clumsy moved to the second last bag and found three bottles of a purple variety. Clumsy put the normal grape juice into the fridge then had a fixed gaze on the two other bottles, he read the titles aloud. "Grape juice with one quarter of apple cider, yum!" He couldn't think, he had been dying to try on of Grape Vale and Sweet Apple Acres fusions, and now he had a chance! He uncorked one bottle and was about to take a sip, Sweet Pop grabbed the levitating bottle and re-corked it. "These are the last two bottles from way back when Pony Ville was first founded! And you'd just drink every sip for yourself!" she said with an almost insulted tone, she wasn't easily forgiving, at least not when she was angry over almost nothing. "Now please heat up the popcorn…" she refused to look at him "…And make sure there are two _SEPRATE_ bowls." Clumsy thought fast, he could tell this little incident was eating away at their relationship. "I could go and get some popcorn from sugar cube corner…" he said with a sad face, knowing that her favourite treat may work "…fresh, warm and covered with cameral." Sweet Pop looked at him with a fixed stare, not Angry nor joyful but sorry, she had never had turned from happy and joyful to angry and neglecting. "Ok…" She said with a smile "…Make sure that the popcorn is triple buttered." Sweet Pop nuzzled Clumsy on his cheek and spoke with words like silk. "I'm sorry."

Clumsy walked home with a giant cup holder saddle carrying the popcorn bucket and a copy of _one heart and one giggle._ After all did you expect him to really have the movie? Clumsy opened the front door to find Sweet Pop sleeping on a couch, one hoof one a framed picture of Clumsy, and the other down in near her vagina. Clumsy chuckled and put the explicit picture back in his safe (Somehow Sweet Pop figured out how to open it). He picked her up and placed her on her bed and nuzzled her as she slowly drifted to a deeper sleep. Clumsy placed the popcorn on her bed side table and put the DVD in her movie rack (He also noticed that there where another four copies there!). Clumsy was about to leave but he couldn't help the fact that he was horny from seeing her like that on the couch, he hopped in with her and leaned close enough that he could smell the sweetness of her mane and the hear the pitter patter of her breath as she slept. Clumsy slowly fell to sleep, his erection resting on her inner leg giving Clumsy a beautiful feeling in his penis.

Clumsy slept until he awoke to feel something moving up and down on his horn, "Sweet Pop." He thought before he opened his eyes to see something shocking. Some pony else was in the bed! A Purple unicorn with a black mane, her wings stuck out in an obvious wing boner and her fur smelt of smoke and charcoal.

 **COUGH!**

Clumsy covered his mouth but the Pegasus noticed, she swung her body around, blushing she said "Sweet Pop was right, your horn really is a ride!" she started licking her juices off of his horn, and from her expression, was really enjoying it! Sweet Pop walked in with socks around her hooves and several enchanted items. "If you try the merchandise then you buy it." Sweet Pop was blushing from under her pink coat. Freaking out Clumsy started to struggle from the bed, "Don't worry…" Said a Sweet sounding Sweet Pop "… moon crescent and I are old bunkmates at school." Clumsy calmed down a little, looking at the Pegasi he could see she was larger than Sweet Pop but looked slightly younger, her blushed cheeks broke through her purple coat five times brighter then Sweet's. Clumsy's horn dripped with her love juices and landed on either his muzzle or his eye. Sweet Pop approached Clumsy and rubbed her head on his "I felt so bad about today that I thought I'd try to cheer you up with a little game." Clumsy looked over to Pegasi, she had her tongue hanging out and was obviously tired from the previous activity. "What game?" He said nervously, fearing he already knew the answer. "How many times can we make the unicorn cum." She said with a devilish smile.

Clumsy gulped as they both approached him, nuzzling him. He felt a tiny pain on his left ear, Moon had started to nibble his ear, circling her tongue over it. Sweet Pop tugged his mane and let out small orgasmic moans. Clumsy started feeling weird, Sweet Pop knew fake orgasms where a turn off for Clumsy so why do it? He noticted that she wasn't faking, Moon's back hoof was lifted under Sweet Pop. Clumsy's boner grew an extra inch after her orgasms where caused by another mare. Moon lost attention to Clumsy and pulled Sweet Pop to the floor where they both snared tongues and stared into each other's eyes. Clumsy walked to where their back hooves where and laid down just behind them, staring into the two coloured vaginas he started licking his lips, thinking how different they would taste. Clumsy moved closer and licked the lips of the sexy Pegasi, she shuttered then began to moan quietly as Sweet Pop got a rest. Her pussy did taste different, hers was more like what his sperm smelt like while Sweet Pops tasted of bubble gum and was probably altered by magic.

Clumsy was forced to stop when they both swung around and laid on him, they both looked beautiful with shining eye lashes and gleaming eyes like they were waiting for an order from him. He bounced, a sudden jolt of joy hit his penis, Moon's sweating leg was rubbing up and down his long erection. Clumsy moaned then looked to Sweet Pop, she started rubbing her pussy up and down Clumsy's leg. Clumsy let out another squeak as they both turned around and put their buts together, his cock between them, they bounced up and down, his cock going from both of their cracks to their pussy willows.

Clumsy stopped moaning and was almost screaming now. Moon laughed "I've never seen a pony scream from giving anal." Sweet Pop giggled letting saliva fall out of her mouth "He's my little sensitive play pony." She went back into her trance as his cock slid full length into her vagina. Moon moved off of Clumsy to let Sweet Pop have some fun. She then sat next to Clumsy looking bored, "What's…wrong?" Clumsy managed to blurt out to Moon. "I've done about every trick in the book to earth ponies and Pegasus but doing a unicorn is no different, I've become bored of sex." She looked depressed as she looked down at her hooves. "Sit on my horn." He giggled out. "Why, it's like a cold dick, and pointy and warm cum shower." She shook the thought of it after Clumsy gave a cute puppy look, she sat down sliding her pussy down into his horn, when she tried to go up again she was stopped by Clumsy. "Try this." A light purple aura filled the area around her pussy.

Suddenly the nerves around her pussy flared. Her eyes widened, Clumsy pulled his horn out and started licking her slowly. She cried with joy as she cummed over Clumsy's face, Clumsy licked some up but didn't swallow but instead held it in his mouth. Clumsy pulled his dick out of Sweet Pop then moved towards her mouth, filling her mouth with the cum that was in his. Moon couldn't move, any sudden movements made her cry out a river of love unto the floor, it didn't help when Clumsy laid on top of Moon and started fucking her tiny pussy out, Clumsy could feel the swell from the spell on her pussy. Her cum flowed towards the carpet rug. Sweet Pop tried to move the rug but Clumsy begged her with his eyes not to. He wanted to smell her love when they were in the room. Clumsy stopped fucking Moon so she could get some rest then moved towards Sweet Pop. She looked defeated and waved her tail in the air with surrender, Clumsy moved her over and floated moon over, pussy juices still flowing, and sucked them up with his mouth then merged them with Sweet's cum and let out a magical burst. The cum stopped flowing from both mares, both looked replenished and clean. Clumsy was cringing, his scrotum extending, he pumped his dick over and over until he came all in and out of her, then moved towards Moon and did the same thing except kept his dick in her, "If you get me pregnant I swear to Luna!" she shouted. Both mares tackled him and then started to suck his dick together, his eyes rolled back and blurred as masses of cum sprayed the room. Both mares stayed there looking into Clumsy's eyes, giving guilty smiles. "We better clean up." Said Moon with a kinky look "I'll start with your flank, Sweetie."

 **THE END**

Hope you enjoyed, I have first person storys like this planned to!


End file.
